


Trees

by teleen



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Author's Favorite, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teleen/pseuds/teleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and the Doctor, sitting in a tree...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trees

“You were right, it is peaceful up here.”

“It happens occasionally.”

Jack snorted. “Modesty, that’s new from you.”

“New me for the new tree.”

“That was terrible.”

“It was, wasn’t it?”  Beat.  “I’m not sure how to do this, Captain.”

“You were calling me Jack ten minutes ago.”

“I wasn’t trying to apologize ten minutes ago.”

“Apologize?”

“For everything I did when I was… him.”

Jack smiled and the Doctor was surprised to find that the smile was entirely without malice.

“That time in the bar with Alonso, it was not long before you regenerated, yes?”

The Doctor nodded.

“Apology accepted.”  Jack turned to look at him and the Doctor found himself taken with a wholly unfamiliar impulse.

A moment later, Jack took a breath. “I said your apology was accepted – you didn’t have to do that.”

“I’m aware of that.”

“So why now?”

“Why not?”

Jack considered.  “Oddly, I can’t think of one good reason.”  He leaned in and kissed the Doctor for the third time in his long, long life.  It was the best of the three, by far.

When they broke apart, the Doctor said softly, “We’ll fall if we keep this up.”

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t let that happen.”

The men started and nearly fell.  A moment later, the Doctor spoke. “My apologies, Your Eminence.  We forgot where we were for a moment.”

The voice that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at once sounded amused when it replied, “Obviously.  Still, if you wish privacy, my branches aren’t the ideal place to find it.  Do you need help down?”

“No, thank you.”  They made their way to the surface of a world that had no name pronounceable by anyone but the trees who inhabited it. 

The Doctor took Jack’s hand, turned to leave, and then paused for a moment. “Your daughter was extraordinary.”

A long moment passed and then the tree rustled.  “I know.  Thank you for coming here to tell me.”

“I’m sorry that it took me so long.”

The tree rumbled. “Apology accepted.  Now, you young people go and have fun.”

The Doctor looked at Jack, who looked back for a moment.

Later, neither knew who started laughing first, only that it was wonderful to share for the time it lasted.

They walked away, still laughing, and neither of them could find enough breath to reply when the ancient tree called after them, “What did I say?”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for alt_universe_me, who prompted me, "Jack/Eleven, kissing, and a tree."


End file.
